Hitherto, an application device and an application method for a functional fluid disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a joint for a fluid and an application device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, or the like are used for purposes of applying a fluid such as a sealant or an adhesive to various components in an automobile assembly plant or the like. The application device according to Patent Literature 1 includes an application unit and a filling unit. In this application device, the application unit includes a discharge gun for discharging a functional fluid and a feeder for feeding the functional fluid to the discharge gun. Further, the filling unit fills the functional fluid into a filling cylinder through a filling port. With such a configuration, a pipe having a long distance for feeding the functional fluid up to the discharge gun is made unnecessary to significantly shorten the length of the pipe, and a temperature regulator for regulating the temperature of the fluid and a fluid feed pump are limited to the minimum requirement.
Further, the joint for a fluid and the application device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 also aim at making it unnecessary to use a large-scale pipe facility for feeding a fluid from a tank to a discharger and a high-pressure pump for transferring the fluid in the same way as in Patent Literature 1. In the related art of Patent Literature 2, there are provided first to third feed portions for feeding a fluid such as a sealant and first to third dischargers mounted in a removable manner on the respective first to third feed portions and the like through intermediation of joints for a fluid. Further, each of the first to third dischargers includes a tank for storing the fluid fed from the corresponding feed portion on which the discharger is mounted, and thus the fluid in the tank can be discharged. Further, each of the first to third dischargers can be mounted in a removable manner on a robot arm through intermediation of a second joint.